A Star Rose
by Akira Fudo12
Summary: Akira Fudo is the daughter of Signers Yusei and Akiza. She is also the Spirit World's one chance at destroying the evil that comes everytime a child of two Signers is born. Dedicated to my sister and friend. Love you both!
1. Where We Stand Now

_Hey people! This is my first story! I hope there aren't too many mistakes in there, but please excuse any if there are. I hope you enjoy reading it and as you may already know in the summary, this story is dedicated to my sister and friend who was actually the first person to show me Yugioh you both! :D I do not own Yugioh 5ds or the song "The Call." P.S. I know Akira is a boy's name in Japan, but keep reading. There will be an explanation. _

**Chapter 1**

**Where We Stand Now**

_14 years later_

In New Domino City, thirteen year old Akira Fudo leaned against a railing to her balcony. The light from her room inside showed through the door. It was a clear night with a full moon. _I love these kinds of nights_ she thought to herself.

"Akira, where are you?" Yusei called.

"Over here **Dad,**" she replied. She then saw her father join her out on the balcony, and the two just stood there looking up at the stars, forward at the lights of New Domino City, or down below where the rose garden was. Akira remembered when her mother had planted those roses. She had been about five years old. Again, a voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Yusei, Akira where did you go?" Akiza asked.

"Outside, **Mom**," was her reply. Then her mom joined them and the three of them stood there for a few moments, just enjoying the night and each other's company. Akiza soon broke the silence though," Akira, you should get ready for bed. After all, it is a new year at Duel Academy tomorrow."

"Okay," she sighed. As Akira kissed her mother goodnight, Yusei was lost in thought, thinking about what had transpired the last fourteen years since they had beaten Yliaster. He was not even aware that his daughter was saying goodnight to him.

"Dad, what's wrong?" His daughter's arms were around his waist and her head was tilted up so he could see her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong," he said gently. "Go on and get inside."

"Goodnight."

"What were you thinking about?" questioned Akiza as soon as they were soon sure Akira was out of range.

"Nothing," he said again as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Then he left, leaving Akiza alone with her thoughts. She sat on the bench thinking about the night Yusei had first kissed her. They had gone to Goodwyn's house because Jack had insisted on a vacation and Crow had insisted on a free one. Yusei had found the compromise. She had always loved that about him. The way he always found a way to make everybody happy. He was also the one to ask Sherry to come with them which left Akiza feeling a little down. When they had arrived at the mansion, everybody had split up and went to wherever they wanted to go. She herself had gone to the rose garden. Surprisingly, it started raining, but it was more shocking when they had heard Sherry scream. They had walked in to find Sherry in Yusei's arms and them staring deeply into each other's eyes. Akiza had never felt that much anger and hurt at the same time in her life. She knew Yusei could see that with his soul reading blue eyes, but she didn't give him time to say anything. She ran away to the only place she knew, the rose garden. She ran out into the pouring rain, knelt by a fountain, and cried her heart out. It wasn't long though, before she heard Yusei's voice calling her name. She ended up in his arms and learned that what she had thought about Yusei and Sherry wasn't true. In a surge of happiness, she had told Yusei that she loved him. She got another bigger surge of happiness when he had crashed his lips into hers. Akiza sighed with content when she thought of the memory. Then she laughed when she remembered how mad Jack and Crow had been when they learned that Leo had burned his ramen and Luna's delicious ramen was eaten by Leo. Jack was upset because of the ramen and Crow was upset because off all the money wasted. With a smile, she went inside and up the stairs where she saw Yusei on the bed reading a book. Noticing her smile, he asked," What's made you so happy?"

"Just remembering that night," she said as she got in the bed. He quickly caught on and smiled.

"I remember to. Wasn't that the night when you told me you loved me and I kissed you and then we got a really bad cold from being out in the rain?"

"That's the one." He smiled and gently pressed his lips to hers. "Best night of my life," she whispered as she snuggled against Yusei's chest and fell asleep.

The next morning, Akira rolled out of bed. _Ugh another year at Duel Academy _she thought. She stretched and slipped into her uniform. She then brushed her black gold-streaked hair and pulled it into a loose, low ponytail that reached her mid-back. She studied herself in the mirror for a little bit. She had blue eyes like her father, but they were cat shaped like her mother. Her skin was also like her mother as well as the rest of her features. With a satisfied smile, she headed down the stairs. On the way down, she paused to look at some pictures that covered the wall. There was a picture of her mom and dad. Her mother was drinking something she was sure her father had bought her and her dad was giving off one of his rare smiles. Going down the stairs, the pictures seemed to come closer and closer to the present. There was a picture of her parent's wedding. _Wow! Uncle Crow looks weird in a tuxedo. _She continued going down, until she came to a picture of herself and her father. It was taken a year ago. They had been at a party when she needed some serious fresh air. Her father followed her and soon they were playing in the rain. The media had been shocked when they saw the Dueling King and Princess come inside looking as if they had swum from the Satellite and back. Of course the Queen had also said a few things, but in the picture, she just looked happy. With drenched hair, a sopping dress, and her father's blue, amber studded jacket on her shoulders. Akira started giggling, remembering the night.

"Akira, time to get up," Akiza's voice called.

She sighed, "Coming." Downstairs, she saw her mother making breakfast. She knew that her father was down in the garage working on a new Duel Runner engine. "Mom, have you seen my deck?" asked Akira.

"On the table, as always," answered Akiza.

"Thanks. I got to run. By the way, I'm heading over to Daniel's house after school so could you and dad-"

"Pick you up from there? Got it, have a good day."

"Thanks Mom. Bye Dad," cried Akira as she ran out the door.

"Was that Akira just running off?" asked Yusei as he came up from the garage.

"Yup," said Akiza.

"I bet she has more energy than Luna and Leo did combine at her age." Laughing, Akiza set Yusei's breakfast on the table, and headed upstairs.

Back at Duel Academy, Akira had finally reached the gates. "Hooray! Another year at Duel Academy," she muttered sarcastically.

"A little early for sarcasm isn't?" a voice behind her said. Turning around, she saw a blue haired boy leaning against a wall. Behind him, she could see his mother and younger sister coming towards them.

"Hey Timothy," Akira said. _Wow! He really does look like Uncle Bruno._ Timothy looked like a younger Bruno, but had green eyes like his mother. He was very quiet and, like his father, great with Duel Runners. Soon Eva LeBlanc and her mother reached them. "Hello Aunt Sherry, hey Eva."

"Hi Akira," Eva practically yelled. Eva looked like a miniature version of Sherry. With thick, golden hair and sparkling green eyes. She was only eleven years old and as bright and happy as anybody could be. "Geez Eva," replied her fourteen year old brother," You didn't have to yell." Eva merely stuck a tongue out at him.

"So Aunt Sherry, what brings you here?" questioned Akira.

"I came to enroll Eva," she explained. Akira nodded her head. That would explain Eva's happiness.

"C'mon then, we better go catch up with the others," she said to Timothy as Eva and Sherry left in the direction of the headmaster's office. Soon they were joined by Juliet Atlas and Daniel Hogan. Juliet had hair as long as her mother Carly, but it was the famous blonde color of Jack Atlas. She had piercing amethyst eyes and basically, the same attitude of Jack, although it was a bit softened thanks to her sweet, nice mother.

Daniel Hogan was exactly like his father in all ways except for his eyes. His eyes were black like his mother Raven. Besides for that, he was all Crow, except for the marks of course. Even his deck, hair color, and mischievous attitude were exactly like Crow.

"What took you guys so long? I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Daniel said grinning.

"Sorry. I was held back by Eva." Timothy said. Soon, Eva and Sherry joined them again.

"Well I must go now," said Sherry. "Akira."

"Yes?"

"Watch over Eva for me please."

"Sure," Akira said while Eva said something along the lines of "I don't need babysitting at school Mom!" In the distance, a bell rang signaling another day at Duel Academy.

A couple hours later, Eva caught up with her older friends in time for lunch. On their way though, a girl, with two other girls standing behind her, began to critique them. Her voice rang loud over the yard. She could not have been older than Eva. She first looked at Akira," Girl with hideous hair, ugh." Continuing in her thick French accent, this time looking at Daniel," Boy with orange hair makes me want to vomit." Then the girl looked at Juliet," Girl with strange colored eyes makes me shudder." She smirked at the sight of Juliet fuming silently. Then she turned her gaze to Timothy. Her attitude turned completely around. She smiled sweetly and walked towards them, her stilettos clicking. Stopping in front of Timothy she leaned towards him and batted her mascara covered eyelashes. Timothy quickly glances around, his green eyes filled with confusion. Then, rage filled inside Akira. Before she could do anything though, tiny, little Eva marched forward, her green eyes flashing with anger unlike Timothy's.

"Back off Claire!" she exclaimed, her voice was menacing. Everyone was thoroughly shocked. Eva was usually a happy carefree girl that NEVER got mad at anything or anyone. She was the kind of person that you could never have an argument with or get mad at no matter how hard you tried. To see her the way she was then was unbelievable. Affronted, the French girl stepped back, gave them a hard glare, and then left. "Ugh I hate that girl!" cried Eva.

"Um, who was that girl?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah, I want to know the name of the girl I'm later going to pulverize in a duel. I mean my eyes are NOT ugly!" said Juliet.

Eva answered them in an irritated tone," Her name is Claire. She just came from France because her parents are the French ambassadors. She thinks she is so cool and beautiful but she is SO not. She even thinks that she duels so well but she does NOT. All of her monsters have on a dress and a pink bow somewhere. She flirts with every guy here and have you seen her eyelashes? Not to mention those stilettos! I mean, who wears stilettos to school?" At this, Akira looked down at her own shoes; she was wearing some black converse. Eva continued in the same harsh tone," She has fake blonde hair and eyes she thinks are a beautiful chocolate brown when they are really just the color of mud. Apparently she hasn't met Aunt Akiza yet. She has pretty brown eyes." At the sound of her mother's name, Akira's cheeks turned a little pink.

"Well all I know is that she makes me uncomfortable," Timothy said. "But you don't make me uncomfortable, Akira." Now Akira's face was a bright red. Juliet raised an eyebrow at Eva and she smiled in response. Daniel still didn't have a clue of what was going on and it was evident on his face. Juliet and Eva rolled their eyes and then giggled. Laughing at Daniel's stupidity and how red Timothy's face was becoming.

"This is all fun watching Timothy become red and all, but I'm hungry." Daniel complained.

"All right then, we have a good twenty minutes before the next class. C'mon." replied Juliet.

Hours later, the group was walking through the gates of Duel Academy. Akira walked in the front, her half black half gold hair swishing over her back. Juliet, Eva, and Daniel were having a conversation next to Timothy. He felt no need to join them though. He was content just watching Akira walking in front of him. He admired the way her hair turned just a little up at the ends and how she walked, but he had the strangest feeling someone was watching him. He turned around and almost fainted. Nose to nose with him was none other than Claire.

Akira turned around when she heard Timothy's gasp, her dark hair whipping around with her. She could see a flash of gold when Eva also turned around. Standing right in front of Timothy was that stupid French girl. Jealousy and rage erupted inside her. She could imagine her blue eyes glistening with hate. Eva's green eyes looked angry and hardened to look like emeralds. Fleur just smiled at Timothy and said," So what is your name?" In response, Timothy moved away and went to stand by Akira, their sides and hands brushing against each other. Akira couldn't help but smirk when as Fleur's perfect face turned green with envy and red with embarrassment. She could practically see her dripping with jealousy.

"Yeah, that's right Claire. He does NOT like you so BACK OFF!" Eva exclaimed. Even though they had heard it before, they were still shocked. Akira was the first to recover and waved bye. Fleur focused her eyes on her and laughed.

"No need to tell me your name, Akira," she said mockingly. "Isn't Akira a boy's name though?" Akira's face flushed red with embarrassment. That was true. Akira was an unpopular _boy's_ name in New Domino City.

"Don't listen to her Akira," Daniel said.

"Yeah, Daniel's right," agreed Juliet who looked like she was going to murder Fleur. She took a step towards her. Fleur screamed and covered her face with her fake nails. "Look at the coward run."

"You guys are right as always," said Akira as she turned around and continued walking. They walked the rest of the way in silence. During the walk, Akira remembered the day her mom told her about her name.

*Flashback*

A six year old Akira is running into the house crying where Akiza is reading on the sofa. "Akira? What's wrong, honey?" Akiza asked while putting down the book and hugging her daughter.

Akiza looked worriedly at her young daughter's blue eyes as they filled with tears. "Some mean boys made called my hair weird and my name stupid," sobbed Akira as her mother quietly stroked her hair.

"You don't believe them do you?"

"No, but it still felt bad."

"Well would you like to know the real meaning of your name?"

"Yes," replied Akira, her tears drying up instantly.

"Well, it is true that your name is an uncommon boy's name in New Domino City, but your name is also a Scottish name. It means anchor, and you are definitely the anchor for me and your daddy's life."

"I don't get it Mommy."

"It means that you are the one thing that grounds Daddy's and my life. You are our root, our reason for living." The young girl's eyes widened at this explanation. She always knew that her parents loved her, but not to this point.

"I love my name Mommy. I love you and Daddy too."

"Well I love you more than you can imagine." Akiza smiled at the girl as she leapt off her lap.

*End Flashback*

Akira smiled slightly at the memory. Then, the sound of an engine brought her back to the present day. "Hello Uncle Crow," she said as the orange haired man parked his Duel Runner. Everyone else said the same except for Daniel who said Dad instead.

"I thought you were home from all the noise that was coming," said Raven as she came outside with seven year old Takumi in her hands. Raven was Crow's wife. She had black hair and black eyes Daniel and Takumi had inherited, but her eyes weren't at all like those of a Dark Signer. They were lively and had a nice glint in them. Takumi was just like any other seven year old and black hair unlike that of his older brother.

Crow got off the Duel Runner and took Takumi into his arms as he turned to face the group. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," replied Akira. "Just came to say hello."

"All right, come inside," said Raven.

A few hours later, Yusei parked his red Duel Runner next to Raven's. It was white with the picture of a black bird in flight. Behind him, Akiza had already put her Duel Runner to a stop and took off her helmet, her bangs falling down to their original places. In front of them was Crow and Raven's house. He got off the runner and entwined his hand with Akiza's. Together, they entered the house.

As soon as they walked in, they could hear a piano playing. Accompanying it was a soft, melodic voice. They entered the living room where they saw Timothy on the piano bench with Akira next to him, singing. Everybody else, including Crow, Raven, Jack, and Carly, were on the sofas or lying on the floor, just listening to the two. Yusei stopped at the doorway, Akiza behind him. He then simply leaned against the wall and listened. He glanced at Akiza; her eyes were full of peace and happiness.

Soon, Sherry and Bruno also arrived. They stopped next to Yusei and Akiza and listened quietly along with them. When the song ended, Yusei clapped and said," That was great Akira, Timothy."

"It sure was," agreed Sherry. The four entered the room and sat in different places.

"Mom, Dad? I didn't even know you were here," said Akira in a surprised tone. She quickly stood up. Timothy also followed. They both started blushing. Akiza smiled at the pair. The silence was finally broken by Takumi.

"Again, again!" he cried from Raven's lap. Everybody laughed and Timothy complied by hitting a few notes on the piano. Akira recognized the song immediately; it was one of her favorites.

_It started out with a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_Then that word grew louder and louder until it was battle cry_

_I'll come back when you call me no need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are _

_As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light_

_You'll come back when it's over no need to say goodbye _

_You'll come back when it's over no need to say goodbye_

_Now we're back to beginning _

_It's just a feeling and no one know yet _

_But just because they can't feel it too doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger until they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back when they call you no need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back when they call you no need to say goodbye_

Akira finished the song in almost a whisper. At the end, she heard a soft yawn. Takumi had fallen asleep to the music like it was a lullaby. "I think we should all get going," said Bruno while gently picking up an unconscious Eva. Akira herself was becoming drowsy. She leaned her head against Timothy's shoulder. Yusei didn't miss the small but significant action. He looked at Akiza with a humorous glint in his eyes. Akiza met his gaze with worried eyes. Confused, he turned his attention back to the others. Akira got up and headed to wear Yusei and Akiza sat.

"Ready?" asked Yusei in an amused tone.

"Yup," she replied sleepily. He and Akiza got up and headed outside. After all the goodbyes were exchanged, Akira hopped on her father's Duel Runner. She sat in the same position her mother had sat in her first time on a Duel Runner.

Once they arrived at the house, Akira went straight up to bed. With a smile, she fell into restful sleep.

_Thanks again for reading and review are great, actually they are encouraged. I'll try to update as soon as possible. For now, bye! ;D_

_Akira Fudo_


	2. Problems Arise

_Sorry sorry sorry! I was having some problems, but I got it up now. Also, sorry for not updating for so long. I was on vacation. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I'm a little overwhelmed from all the responses. Just to answer a few questions I got. The reason I bolded mom and dad at the beginning was because it was to make sure you readers got that Yusei and Akiza are Akira's parents. I also want to thank the compliments I received. I take great pride in good grammar. By the way rosepetals 98, I love Eva to. She was so much fun writing about because one of my favorite characters from 5ds is Sherry and one of my second favorite couple in the show is Sherry and Bruno. P.S. Yes, I changed Fleur's name. You'll see why as you read the chapter. _

**Chapter 2**

**Problems Arise**

A few uneventful weeks had passed. The only things the gang was looking forward to was the World Grand Riding Prix (also known as the WRGP) and Akira's birthday. For now though, everything was quiet. It was December 1. Akira's birthday was December 12 and the WRGP kicked off January 25. The days and nights seemed to pass by slowly, especially for Akira. Right now, it was lunch time and the five were sitting outside alone as it was snowing and the others ate inside. Akira stared at her untouched hot chocolate as a snowflake slowly drifted down and landed on the top of the hot brown liquid. It quickly melted in the heat. Eva looked worriedly at Akira. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cold and really tired."

"I never get cold," Juliet said while munching on a hot sandwich.

"Of course you're not," retorted Daniel as he shook his snow covered hair. Akira yawned loudly.

"What do you think is making you so tired?" asked Timothy.

"Don't know, but I keep having this dream again and again and it leaves me really tired in the morning."

"Maybe some dueling will wake you up."

"Hopefully," said Akira as she reached through her deck and looked through it. She finally found the card she was looking for. "Star Rose Dragon," she whispered. Everybody immediately became quiet. They knew Akira was going to talk to a duel sprit and they knew better than to talk while she was. Akira's power was very different from an average psychic's. She could talk to and materialize them, but that was about it. She couldn't make them come to life in a duel or make real damage.

As soon as Akira said her name, Star Rose Dragon appeared. In this form, she only about a foot tall, she looked exactly like Black Rose Dragon except for the fact that she was metallic silver with shots of a metallic red on her wings in between the rose petals and on the tip of her snout. Some other differences were that Star Rose had no thorns and no leaves behind her head. _You called, my lady? _ The dragon's calm voice rang through Akira's head.

_Yeah I did. Would you mind if I used you in a duel today?_ she replied mentally.

_Of course not, my lady_ Star Rose answered in a soft, gentle tone reserved only for Akira.

_Thank you_ Akira extended a hand and touched the dragon's head. Star Rose hummed in response. To the others, who couldn't see Star Rose, saw Akira petting the air, but they knew it there was really a dragon there. As Akira and Star Rose had their silent conversations, the other four thought of their own dragons.

Timothy's dragon was called Royal Ice Dragon. It was ice blue and looked very intimidating. Eva's dragon was Fleur de la Lys Dragon. She was gold and looked very similar to Royal Ice Dragon except that she was leaner and had a much longer tail. She also had the Fleur De La Leer on the tip of the snout. Daniel's dragon was named Gold-Winged Dragon. He looked like a griffin except that instead of a lion's tail and legs, it had a dragon's tail and legs. The half bird half dragon being was a ruddy copper color with some gold on the beak and dragon half. Juliet's dragon was Sakuya Dragon. She looked exactly like a serpent that could fly by weaving through the air. She was the same color as Juliet's amethyst eyes and long, tapering tail. (A/N I know I described the dragons HORRIBLY so I put a MUCH better description on my profile. You might want to look at that.)

Akira broke her connection with Star Rose. As soon as she did, the monster vanished. "We better get to class or we'll be late." They all agreed.

In a couple of minutes the group, excluding Eva who had gone to her own class, were at the dueling arena. "All right," the teacher said. "Akira, you will be dueling Sophie." She pointed to a short, brown haired girl.

"Okay," mumbled Sophie as she walked over to one side of the field. Akira adjusted her duel disk a bit and then walked over to the other side.

"Duel!" they both shouted. (A/N Super sorry all of you because I am really bad at writing duels. So we are going to skip a forward a little bit. Now Akira is winning with 3,000 life points. All she has is a level 5 monster called Desert Rose, a level 3 tuner monster called Star Synchron, and a face down. Sophie has 1,500 life points and a level six monster called White Queen. The monster looks like a white queen chess piece. It is Akira's turn.)

"Now I tune Desert Rose with Star Synchron! Hidden under the roses and in the stars, a new light shines! Appear Star Rose Dragon!" Akira said. Star Rose Dragon appeared now twenty feet tall with its mouth open and its wings spread out. She roared loudly and then tucked her wings back and closed her mouth. The dragon was a level eight monster with 2,800 attack points and 2,000 defense points. Its special ability allows it to bring back a monster from the graveyard as long as that monster's level and attack points are less than or equal to half of Star Rose's. "Star Rose Dragon, destroy White Queen. Go star fire attack!" Star Rose Dragon once again opened her mouth, but instead of roaring, white flames shot out and engulfed White Queen before it was destroyed. Now Sophie's life points were at 1,200. "I now reveal my trap Revenge Again. This lets Star Rose Dragon attack again as long as its attack and defense points are cut in half." Star Rose Dragon's attack points are now at 1,400 and its defense points are at 1,000. "Once again, star fire attack! That ends our duel."

Sophie got up as Star Rose disappeared. The two walked to the middle of the field and shook hands. "Good job Sophie, you did really well," said Akira before going back to her friends who were cheering and clapping.

"That was a really good duel you two. Akira good job and Sophie, next time you might want to put a face down just in case," praised the teacher.

The next class Timothy had was the only one he had alone with Akira. It was also the most boring one of all, duel theory. That day's lesson was on attack and defense points, but any idiot knew about those, especially Juliet who had a power deck, like her father. In class, Timothy sat next to Akira. He was admiring the way her cheek fit perfectly in her hand as her elbow leaned on the table. Her bored expression made Timothy laugh. Akira suddenly glanced at him; he immediately turned away and blushed. He didn't want her to know he had been staring at her. After a few minutes, he looked back at her. She looked different; she slumped forward and looked as if she hadn't slept for a week. She was just about to fall into unconsciousness when the bell rang. Akira jumped at the high pitched sound and looked around a few times before putting her things away in her bag. _I wonder what's going on_ he thought to himself as he gathered his belongings and put them in a navy blue shoulder bag. He caught up with Akira outside as she headed towards the gates. "Hey," he said.

"Hi Timothy," Akira replied as they reached the gates. Parked in the front, was a very familiar looking duel runner. She gasped," Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! My dad was going to pick me up today to go to dinner at my grandparent's house!"

"Is that a bad thing?" his question wasn't answered though as they spotted Yusei walking towards them.

"Hide me!" she ducked behind him.

"You do realize I saw you right?" said Yusei. Sheepishly, Akira came out. "If it makes you feel any better, I really don't want to go either."

"Yeah I know," she looked over to Timothy. "I guess I'll see you at the sleepover then." Akira had invited everybody over the night her mom told her about the dinner as an excuse to get out of it. Of course it hadn't worked and Akiza just told her to tell them to come later. Grumpily, she complied.

Akira hopped on her father's duel runner as Yusei handed her helmet. Then two sped off leaving a concerned Timothy. _I didn't get to ask her._

Meanwhile, Akiza was at the home of Hideo and Setsuko. She was waiting for Yusei and Akira to arrive. _They better get here soon_ she thought. Akiza could hear the mumbles of agreement coming from her deck which was hidden in her pocket. "Black Rose Dragon," she said inaudibly. The dragon appeared next to her.

_Yes mistress?_ The dragon's voice echoed through her head.

_Nothing, I just needed some company._

_ The conversation is very boring I agree. _The conversation right now was about New Domino City's stock market. Suddenly, Black Rose's head turned to the large windows behind them.

_What is it?_ It took all of Akiza's self control to not turn all the way around. _Is something wrong?_

_Someone's coming_. Black Rose flew over to the windows. With her keen eyesight, she was able to see Yusei approaching with Akira. _It is your husband and daughter. They are almost here._

_Good, thank you._

_ No problem, mistress._ With that, Akiza broke the connection and turned her attention to her parents who were sitting in front of her.

"Where is that late husband of yours with our precious grandchild?" asked Hideo.

"Don't worry Mama, they will be here soon." Akiza replied in a patient tone. Then the doorbell rang. In stepped Akira and Yusei. Akira's cheeks were pink with cold and her boots were white with snow. "Goodness!" cried Setsuko. "You'll catch a cold if you ride that death machine you call a duel runner in this weather!"

"I'm fine Grandma," said Akira in an exasperated tone.

"We're both fine," cut in Yusei. "Hello Senator, Setsuko."

"Hello Yusei," said Hideo in a gruff tone. "Hello Akira." His tone softened when he greeted his granddaughter.

"Hey Grandpa."

"Well don't just stand there, come and eat," said Setsuko. A long, dreary dinner later, mostly filled with comments and questions about Yusei's parenting skills, they all moved to the living room for coffee and more talk. Akira was seated in between her parents on a sofa. Hideo and Setsuko sat right in front of them. _Ugh_ _worst night ever._ She could hear the monsters in her, her dad's, and her mom's deck agreeing with her. _Might as well call some company_. "Star Rose Dragon, Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon," she whispered. Yusei shifted slightly and she knew he had heard her. Akiza's eyes widened as the three dragons appeared then returned to their normal size as she regained control of herself. Akira bit her lip and broke the connection with the dragons. As soon as she did, she felt tired. Her vision became blurry and she fell forward. She heard Star Rose Dragon call her name, but her voice sounded far away. She saw a glimpse of a green meadow, and then she was falling into darkness.

Yusei stretched out his arms to catch his daughter as she collapsed. His wife's eyes widened as she saw their only child land heavily in his arms. As soon as Akira landed in her father's arms, she opened her eyes in shock.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"What happened? See! This is what happens when you ride those death machines!" Setsuko exclaimed. "One minute it's collapsing and the next it's a heart attack!"

"I'm fine Grandma," Akira snapped. She was tired of her Grandmother's fretting.

"Well I think we should get going," Akiza said getting up. "You do have that sleepover today."

"Right, I almost forgot."

"Then let's get going to, um beat them home," said Yusei, eager to get out of the house.

"Goodbye Mama, Papa," cried Akiza as she got on her duel runner.

"Yeah, bye Grandma and Grandpa!" yelled Akira from her spot on her father's duel runner.

"Be careful!" hollered Setsuko over the noise of the two duel runners. Akira didn't hear what she said after though because her father sped forward into the night. She laughed as the wind blew her hair around her face. _How could anyone hate a duel runner?_ She thought incredulously. They arrived at the house just in time to see two very unique duel runners arrive. One had one big wheel in the front and a small one in the back. The other had the painting of a horse on it. Akira jumped off Yusei's duel runner as soon as she came to a stop, but she was still unsteady on her feet and almost fell. Yusei steadied her and gave a worried look.

"I'm fine," she said again, but in truth she was still very tired.

"Are you okay?" asked Eva in a small voice.

"Just tired, let's go inside it's freezing out here." Once again, it was beginning to snow. Soon the whole gang was upstairs on Akira's bed watching replays of their parent's duels. Right now, they were watching their parents duel in the first WRGP. Akira watched in awe as her mom summoned both Stardust and Black Rose in one turn.

"Those two dragons look really powerful out on the field together," commented Juliet.

"They sure do," added Daniel. Akira wasn't paying much attention though as she was starting to fall asleep.

"Are you all right?" whispered Timothy who was lying next to her.

"Mhmm," was her reply. Soon, one by one, they each fell asleep leaving the television still running. Yusei heard the noise and entered the room. He turned off the TV and left with one more worried glance at his daughter.

_Yes, I know, this is DEFINATLEY NOT one of my best works, but I promise the next one will be MUCH better. By the way, in case you didn't get it, the reason I had to change Fleur's name is because I could not have Eva's beautiful dragon have the same name as a horrible, nasty girl. One more thing, can anyone guess where I got all the names except for Akira and Juliet? P.S. remember to review. I am now accepting anonymous reviews so for those of you who are reading this and don't have an account, you can still leave me a message. Just click the button right there. Yes, the blue one that says review this chapter…. Thanks for the review. I'll update as soon as possible. Bye._

_Akira Fudo_


	3. The Princess and Her Prince

_Hey people. Super sorry for the HUGE gaps. I promise it won't happen again but in my defense my computer crashed so I couldn't do it. I hope this chapter makes up for it and by the way, the duel credit goes to my friend and the plot line for this story belongs to EchoGirl319. I am super sorry but I HAD to use this somewhere in my story because I loved the idea SO much. It is SUPER good for any couple in a fanfic. So this chapter is for you EchoGirl. P.S. if anybody hasn't read her stories "A Rose in the Stars" or the sequel "Through the Cosmos", you people are missing out on a GREAT story. P.S.S. I do not own Yugioh 5ds. If I did, things would be very different._

**A Lot of Surprises and Their Consequences**

Timothy jerked awake. He glanced over at Akira's clock which sat on the bedside table. It said two in the morning. _I wonder why I woke up._ He looked around the room. Using the moon's light, he could see the shape of everybody around him. He knew Akira was next to him because her gold streaks shined out in the dark. Then, looking down, he saw Daniel on the floor. He knew it was him because he was the tallest of all of them. Juliet was next to Akira on the edge of the bed and Eva was on the other side of him. He looked over at Eva for a moment, then Akira. In the moonlight, which shined right on her face, he could see her as she dreamed. _She looks beautiful under the moonlight. No, wait, why am I thinking this? Akira is just a friend. Nothing more. _

_Sure about that?_ Another voice said in his mind.

_Yes, I am sure._

_Right, of course you are._

_Ugh. Get out!_ Timothy turned his attention back to Akira. Her expression looked tired and worried. He tried to soothe her by placing a hand on her and then fell asleep.

The next morning, like a bird, Daniel was the first to wake up. He looked around sleepily until he saw what was on the bed. He giggled maniacally. "What is it Daniel," said Juliet who had just woken up.

"Look over there." Juliet nearly burst into hysterics. There, on the bed, were Timothy and Akira. Akira was facing her, but Timothy's arms were wrapped around her and his head resting above hers, his chin on the top of her head. His arms were even pulling her closer to him! Juliet giggled as Daniel hooked up his camera to Akira's laptop and snapped pictures of them. "Let's show the world the dueling princess's new prince shall we?" Then he opened up his e mail and sent them to the tabloids. After saving them to the laptop, he and Juliet sneaked back downstairs into the kitchen where Yusei and Akiza were making breakfast, the two laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"Morning Uncle Yusei and Aunt Akiza," Juliet managed to choke out in between laughs.

"Yeah, a great morning," added Daniel. Yusei and Akiza gave each other a glance. Akiza paused from making breakfast and Yusei looked over the top of the newspaper he was reading.

"Good morning Juliet, Daniel," Akiza greeted.

"Is everything, okay?" questioned Yusei.

"Everything is just fine," giggled Juliet. Daniel shook his head in agreement. He then leaned over and grabbed a piece of toast.

"We'll be upstairs if you need us," he said. Then the two left the kitchen and went upstairs, leaving a worried Akiza and a confused Yusei.

"Jack and Crow," they both said at the same time. Then they continued to do what they were doing before the laughing teenagers came in.

Daniel and Juliet raced up the stairs and slipped inside the room quietly. Eva, Timothy, and Akira were in the exact positions they were in before. Daniel couldn't help himself and let out a loud laugh which woke up the three. Akira opened her eyes slowly as she awoke. The first thing she felt were two arms around her. Shrieking, she turned around to see Timothy waking up and looking around confused. The two locked eyes and then jumped away from each other. Timothy jumping to a very startled Eva and Akira on the other side of the bed. Daniel and Juliet laughed even harder, Daniel even crying a bit. Eva got off the bed and went to the laptop which was still on, curious because she had used it last night and remembered turning it off before. _That's weird. _As she moved the mouse around, the page opened up to a Daniel's e mail where the pictures were. The signal above showing that they had already reached their destination. "Um, Akira." She didn't get an answer though as Akira was yelling at Daniel and Juliet for laughing while Timothy was standing behind her just as furious. "Akira, there's something you might want to see." She still didn't reply. "GUYS!" All of a sudden, everybody gave Eva all their attention.

"What is it Eva?" As a response, she turned the screen around. She could see Akira's face becoming redder and angrier as she took in the pictures, who they were sent to, and who sent them. "Star Rose Dragon!"

Yusei once again looked up from his paper when he heard yelling coming from upstairs. He looked at his wife who was also looking in the same direction. "Daniel," they said instantly. They headed upstairs to see what was happening. In the mean time, Akira was having the time of her life watching her beloved dragon whipping Daniel repeatedly with her tail. Of course it would be more fun if she wasn't on the verge of passing out from the drain of energy that happened when she summoned Star Rose, and she could feel her worry for Akira in her mind.

_I'm fine_ she said mentally.

_My lady, you look as if you're going to drop onto the floor any minute now._

_Don't worry about me. Now just do as much harm to Daniel as you possible can before my parents come. _Star Rose snorted as she bit Daniel's arm. Akira sighed. Just then, Yusei and Akiza rushed through the door. Akiza, with her powers as a psychic duelist, could see Star Rose Dragon and Yusei, through his experience, figured out what was happening. Akira quickly broke the connection and Star Rose vanished, though she could still hear her and her other cards in her mind.

"What happened?" asked Yusei as calmly as he could. As a response, Eva, who was still sitting at the laptop looking at the photos, turned the screen around. Akiza's mouth dropped to the floor as she took in its contents. Without a word, she turned around and left the room. Yusei laughed, "Daniel, you better run."

"Why?"

"Because it takes Akira two seconds to summon Star Rose Dragon." Daniel gulped and ran.

Hours later, Akira had the fun of watching all her monsters have a turn at hurting Daniel. Even Royal Ice Dragon and Fleur de la Lys Dragon joined in on the fun. She had to call them out though one by one though as she noticed that the more monsters she summoned at once, the more tired she became. The first one to leave the house was Juliet. When Jack came to pick her up, he seemed more irritated than usual. When Daniel asked him why, he replied in a very angry voice," How would you like it if your wife's boss called at seven in the morning to write an article on the dueling princess and her so called 'prince'?" Crow came next and merely asked why his son looked so beat up. Eva once again just turned the screen around.

Crow laughed and said," Judging by the way he looks; I'm going to guess Star Rose had a lot of fun. But hey, he deserved it." He then left dragging Daniel out by the ear. Bruno and Sherry were the last to come.

"Hey Yusei, Akiza," said Bruno as he parked his duel runner. Next to him, Sherry took off her helmet. They headed upstairs. When they got to Akira's room, nobody said a thing. Eva was still at the laptop while Timothy and Akira sat apart from each other trying to avoid each other's eyes.

"What happened?" asked Sherry. Eva sighed and once more started to turn the screen around. Akira jumped up and ran towards Eva.

"No no no no no no no!" she yelled as she slammed the screen shut. Then turning to Bruno and Sherry she said," Nothing, why would anything happen?" She felt her face going warm but continued smiling.

"Okay then, we'll be going now," replied Bruno.

"Bye Akira!" Eva said cheerfully.

"Bye." Once they were gone, she fell on the bed. _I am NEVER going to be able to look at him the same _she thought over and over again. _Although I would want to. Wait, what am I saying? I do NOT like Timothy. NO NO NO!_ She sighed long and deep. _Ugh_. Then she yawned. Soon she was asleep again.

The following Monday, the pictures were everywhere, magazines, television, and all over the internet. As Akira walked through the gates, she could feel everyone staring at her and whispering or giggling. Soon, she was joined by the rest of the gang. "You are so lucky we are in school Daniel Hogan because if we weren't you would be at the mercy of Star Rose."

Daniel gulped," Well look on the bright side, at least Claire didn't read it?" Then they heard a loud scream of anger.

Juliet laughed," I think she just did." Sure enough, a very angry Claire marched up to them.

"You little tramp," she shrieked. Eva's eyes turned solid.

"That does it. Akira is NOT a tramp, YOU are. I'm so over you Claire, so we're going to settle this Duel Academy style." She activated her gold duel disk. "Let's duel." A few minutes later, everybody was in a duel arena. Eva stood tall facing her opponent who was now activating her hot pink duel disk.

"Duel!" they yelled.

"I go first," announced Claire.

"Good, you're going to need it," retorted Eva. Akira and the others watched from the stands.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" asked Timothy in a brotherly voice. "I mean she's a great duelist but we know nothing about Claire."

"She'll be fine," answered Akira confidently. She was fingering her silver duel disk worriedly though as if wishing she could take Eva's place.

Back at the duel, Claire drew and summoned her first monster," I summon Pink Fairy Princess!" A small pink fairy creature with an attack and defense points of 800. "It won't be staying for long though because I sacrifice her for Pink Fairy Queen." It was a level five monster with 1,600 attack points and 1,400 defense points. "But if I summon it this way, I can't attack on the first turn, so I'll end with a face down."

Eva smirked at the monster," My turn, I draw. First I'll summon the monster Steel Hedgehog!" A little silver hedgehog appeared on the field with an attack point of 600 and a defense point of 1,000. "It also has the special ability to give a direct attack once per turn so go Steel Hedgehog!" The creature turned around and sent a shower of tiny needles toward Claire.

"I activate my trap Earthquake Destroyer. This lets me negate your attack and destroy all monsters on your side of the field, but it doesn't count as damage." There was a loud rumbling as the attack disappeared as well as the monster. From the stands, Daniel stood up.

"Hey Claire, I don't know if you noticed, but the point of a duel is to actually lower your opponent's life points," he shouted sarcastically. Next to him, Juliet laughed. Akira also smiled, yet despite Daniel's comment, Claire was doing a pretty good job at keeping her life points as well. Timothy next to her didn't join in but rather watched the duel carefully. Eva smiled at Daniel and then focused her attention back on Claire.

"I end my turn with a face down."

"Yay! My turn again! Pink Fairy Queen, attack directly," she said in a sing songy voice.

"Nice try, but I activate my trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow. This negates your attack and then it is reset onto the field." Akira smiled and nodded her head at the move. They all had Scrap Iron Scarecrow in their decks and used it as effectively as Yusei did. Claire frowned.

"Turn end."

"My turn," announced Eva as she drew a card. She put the card in her hand and then picked out another card, placing it on her duel disk. "I summon Golden Wolf." A large gold colored wolf appeared on the field with 1,200 attack points and 1,000 defense points. It was a level four. "Next I equip it with Titanium Armor." Thick plates of a grey colored metal appeared on Golden Wolf's body.

"So what, my Pink Fairy Queen has more attack points than your stupid mutt."

"As long as Titanium Armor is equipped to Golden Wolf, it can't be destroyed and it can attack you directly. Go Golden Wolf!" The monster pounced at the other monster and slashed it with its claws. Claire's life points dropped to 2,800. "End turn."

"Fine, my turn," Claire said as she drew once more. "Pink Fairy Queen, attack the dog."

"You really are stupid aren't you? You forgot about Scrap Iron Scarecrow," Eva said in an annoyed tone as Claire once more lost another turn.

"Ugh, you are really getting on my nerves LeBlanc!"

"Then it's time for me to end this duel once and for all! I summon the level four tuner monster Copper Rose!" A copper rose like monster appeared on the field next to Gold Wolf. "Now I tune Copper Rose and Golden Wolf! A gold light appears in its elegance and splendor, come forth Fleur de la Lys Dragon!" The gold dragon appeared, its long neck was arched and its tail thrashed in a cross formation. Eva and the others smiled at Claire's face as she looked at the dragon. It was a level eight monster with 2,500 attack and defense points. "Fleur de la Lys Dragon, destroy that Pink Fairy Queen." The dragon roared and took to the air. She stretched her neck and tail until she was like an arrow dived down on top Pink Fairy Queen quickly dropping Claire's life points to 900. "Now I activate my trap Renewal. This lets Fleur de la Lys Dragon attack again. End it Fleur de la Lys! Claire's life points hit zero while Eva's remained at 4,000. She shrieked in anger and stormed off leaving a very smug Eva.

"Nice job little sis," complimented Timothy.

"You whipped her but all right," agreed Juliet.

"That was really good Eva," Akira said. Eva's green eyes sparkled.

"That'll teach her to mess with us," Eva said with finality.

"Yeah, we're like Team 5ds generation two," joked Daniel. All of them laughed and walked toward the buildings that made up the Academy.

_So how was it? Okay. Please leave nice reviews and tips by clicking the blue button below and, um, one more thing. I really want you guys to go to my profile and vote for a poll I'm doing. Yes, it has to do with the story. For anybody who doesn't have an account, leave a vote in your reviews please. By the way remember, if you guys want a better description of the dragons, go to my profile as well. One more thing, sorry, I am in a HUGE mood of talking, couldn't ANYBODY figure out where I got the names Timothy, Daniel, and Eva? O.o Until next time which I promise will be soon (I hope) bye! =D P.S. Please also give me ideas (name, appearance, deck type, etc.) on another OC. I need a crush for Eva. I also can't update until you do so please do it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I'm begging you!_

_Akira Fudo_


	4. Opening Night and a Little Before

_ Hi everyone! Okay, just to let you know, I was REALLY busy. *Bows head in shame.* But that still isn't an excuse. I am really really REALLY sorry. It's just this happened and that happened and my stories really suffered. I hope you guys forgive me, especially anonymous reviewer yugioh5ds. Thanks for the reviews and in thanks I dedicate this chapter to you. By the way, thanks to all who reviewed or even read this story. It definitely inspired me and I hope this extra long chapter makes up for the months of abandonment. Enjoy! P.S. There's a lot of Timothy x Akira in here that I EXTREMELY loved writing. Even Eva gets a guy and there is a smidgen of Daniel x Juliet. :D_

Opening Night and a Little Before

Morning, Yusei and Akiza quietly crept up to Akira's room. Akiza was carrying a white cake lit with fourteen candles. Yusei winked at Akiza who smiled back at him. Together, they opened the door and entered. It was December 12, Akira's birthday. They were surprised to find a made bed, a running laptop, and Akira buttoning the jacket to her uniform. She smiled at them, "Good morning."

"Good morning, little heart," replied Yusei using the pet name he had given Akira when she was little. She walked over to her mom and blew out the candles. Laughing, she hugged her mom and dad.

"Thanks Mom, Dad," said Akira.

"Don't forget your present," reminded Akiza. She sighed happily; there really was no way in surprising her daughter. Yusei handed their daughter a large box. Inside was her silver duel disk, modified though. It was now a hybrid, able to work with a duel runner as well. They had also engraved it with a rose design that trailed over the duel disk. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much I really love it! But, one question."

"Yes?" asked Yusei.

"Why did you get me a hybrid duel disk? I don't have a runner."

Akiza smiled at Yusei who answered, "Because that's another birthday present. Starting today, we are going to start building you a runner."

Akira almost screamed, "No way!"

Akiza laughed along with Yusei, "Yes, now hurry up or you're going to be late for school."

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Your welcome," said Yusei.

A little later, Akira joined her friends back at the Academy. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey Akira, so how does it feel to finally be our age?" asked Daniel. Akira was the youngest of the five excluding Eva. Timothy was the oldest his birthday was January 20, then Daniel who's birthday was April 1, and then Juliet who's birthday was July 6. Eva's birthday was August 7.

"Very funny, Daniel, at least I'm in the same grade as you guys thanks to my dueling skills and brains."

"Anyway, so what did Uncle Yusei and Aunt Akiza get you for your birthday?" asked Juliet while pushing Daniel over.

"Look at my duel disk," replied Akira.

"Oh my gosh, it looks like ours now," exclaimed Eva, "but different."

"Me too," said Juliet. While Akira's silver duel disk with a rose pattern on it, Eva's gold one had an elegant French styled pattern and Juliet's violet colored duel disk had a cherry blossom design.

"I guess our parents triple teamed for this one," noted Akira.

"Yeah, I love yours Juliet. It's just so….so you," commented Eva.

"Thanks, I like yours and Akira's too."

"Okay, we have wonderful, fashionable duel disks, we get it," said Daniel sarcastically. "So let's go before we're late for class Birthday Girl."

"Wait, before I forget," interjected Timothy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It had a thin silver chain, on it was a small pendant made of three little stars and a fourth one connecting it to the chain.

"Surprise," said Eva. "We all chipped in to buy this for you."

"Timothy especially," interrupted Daniel.

Akira looked up at the others. "Thanks guys. I love it." She hugged each of them and took the necklace from Timothy. Pulling her hair up, "Put it on for me?"

"Sure." He quickly fastened the necklace as Akira let her hair back down.

"How does it look?"

"Amazing," replied Eva.

"Great," agreed Juliet.

"Yes, we all look super awesome. Now can we go before we're late," urged Daniel.

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport, Daniel," whined Juliet. All of a sudden, a bell rang.

Daniel looked at Juliet, "And now we're late."

"So, we're not going to die if we're the tiniest bit late," reprimanded Juliet. As they were arguing, the others started walking back to the building.

When they were about twenty feet away, Eva turned and called, "Hey lovebirds. If you don't hurry you'll be more than a tiny bit late." Daniel and Juliet immediately ceased their fighting.

"We are NOT lovebirds," they shouted in sync. The others laughed and continued walking as the other two ran to keep up.

After class, the gang was hanging out in an old playground filled with snow. Akira was humming quietly as she rocked back and forth on a swing. Juliet was sitting next to her sketching a small bird. Timothy was at the top of the slide listening to his IPod. Eva next to him was making a braid from some pine needles. Daniel was ironically in a tree watching the view. He looked around and jumped down landing hard on the ground. Walking over to them he said, "Watcha doin Jules?" She showed him a half colored picture of a red cardinal.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's amazing. How do you do it?"

Juliet smiled at him and answered, "It just comes to me. I don't know how, it just does."

He sat on the swing next to her and continued watching her color the rest of the bird with different shades of red. Akira stood up and went to where Timothy and Eva were. She sat down and pulled on her socks. They were back and ended just beneath her skirt. Eva and Juliet wore similar socks, but Juliet's were gray while Eva's were white. "What are you listening to?" she asked.

Timothy took out an earphone and handed it to her, "Hear it for yourself." As Akira put it in her ear, she heard a piano playing a soft melody. It calmed her; she leaned onto Timothy's broad shoulder and hummed along with the piano. She sighed as Timothy wrapped his arms around her. All of a sudden, Eva leapt up. Akira jumped out of Timothy's arms. "What is it Eva?" asked Timothy.

"I just remembered, the WRGP opening ceremony is coming soon."

"Yeah, so. What's so important about that?" asked Daniel.

"Well, we don't have anything to wear," explained Eva. "Which means-,"

"Oh no," moaned Juliet.

"I'm with you on this one," agreed Akira.

"Shopping," the three girls said at once. Eva though said it cheerfully while the other girls groaned.

"What's so bad about shopping?" asked Eva.

"Walking around a huge building with blisters on my feet and ten pound bags on my arms does NOT sound like fun," answered Juliet irritably.

"It won't be that bad, I promise, and the bags aren't ten pounds, more like seven," countered Eva.

"That's what you said the last time," grumbled Juliet as she paused from coloring the bird's black eyes.

"Well look on the Jules," tried Akira, "at least we know what to buy this time."

"Yeah, a dress, I'm ecstatic," she muttered as she snapped her sketchbook shut.

Over the next few weeks, life went about normally. Akira forgot about the WRGP dress problem. At the moment, she was in the garage helping Yusei with her runner. The engine was working smoothly. She tugged at the oversize shirt she wore and quickly pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She suddenly felt a vibration in her pocket. She pushed back the long oil stained sleeves and took out her phone. There was a text from Eva. It said: Hav 2 go shpping. B there in 30 secs. Jules comin 2 :) "What is it Akira?" asked Yusei.

"Nothing Dad, by the way, Eva and Juliet are going to be here in about twenty five seconds. I better go change."

"Okay," said Yusei, not taking his eyes off the computer.

Akira shrugged out of her shirt and headed upstairs. She changed into jeans with a gray long sleeved shirt and white vest and went to her parent's room. "Hi mom, day of f from the hospital?"

Akiza looked up from the book she was reading, "Yeah, feels good to take a break."

"Well I think Eva's about to drag Juliet and me shopping."

"Have fun, and Akira."

"Yeah?"

"Remind Juliet to have some fun."

Akira smiled at her mother, "Will do."

"Bye Sweetie."

Back downstairs, she found Eva and Juliet watching Yusei still working on the engine. "Hey guys," she called.

"Hi," replied Eva.

"Hey," greeted Juliet. "So Uncle Yusei, I drew a design for Akira's duel runner."

"Really?" asked Akira, "Let me see." Juliet handed her a sketchpad. The duel runner was very thin. The widest part of it would be the card slots when her duel disk was activated making it very aerodynamic. It was, of course, colored silver with a drawing of Star Rose Dragon in flight on the side. "I like it, Dad, how about this design?"

"It's nice. If I could just calibrate the engine, then we could really get going."

Eva looked over his shoulder at the computer screen, "Uncle Yusei, can I see something?"

"Sure," said Yusei as he moved over and let Eva sit. She viewed the codes and added a few of her own.

"Try that," she said with a flourish.

Akira watched as her father inspected the screen, "This could actually work. Good job Eva."

She smiled, "Dad showed me a few programming things, though Timothy would much rather compose music with Mom than anything else."

"That sounds like Timothy," added Juliet. "I don't think Akira minds though." Akira smacked Juliet on the arm as Eva giggled furiously. Yusei pretended not to notice.

"We should go now. _Right _Eva?" said Akira.

"Yeah, uh huh," stammered Eva in between giggles. "Bye Uncle Yusei." Akira pushed the two of them out of the garage in a hurry, putting on a scarf in the process.

"Okay guys let's get one thing clear," started Akira as she stood in the snow, "I do _not_ like Timothy LeBlanc okay."

"Yeah, and I'm not an Atlas," objected Juliet.

"Face it, Akira. You like my brother, how though I will never understand," said Eva. "You are so out of his league." She blushed furiously as Juliet laughed. Eva faced her, "Oh come off it, it's not like you don't have anything for Daniel, right Jules?" Akira laughed at Juliet's reaction. "Come on girlies." At the mall, Eva led them straight to a store that smelled of perfume filled to the brim with various kinds of clothes. "Okay, we don't have that much time, start looking," commanded Eva. In a matter of minutes, Eva pulled something black off the rack and gave it to Akira. "Go try it on," she pushed her to a dressing room.

"Okay, okay." She came back out wearing a tight, black dress. It was held by spaghetti straps and ended right above the knee.

Eva inspected her with a careful, "Turn, now the other way." Akira did as she asked though she felt very stupid. "I like it. Okay, next." She turned back to the racks as Akira went back to the dressing room. When she came back out, Juliet was gone.

"Where did Jules go?" she asked. Eva gave her one of her looks.

"Trying on a dress, a dress she _and_ Daniel will love." A minute later, she came out in a deep purple dress, it was a one strap. Tight at the top and a bit puffy at the bottom, it ended right above the knee like Akira's dress.

"I really like it," complimented Akira.

"Of course, now go and change back," said Eva before Juliet could say anything.

Akira looked curiously at Eva, "So what are you wearing?"

Eva gave her another one of her looks, "Give me two seconds." She went to the racks, grabbed something and went to the dressing room in a flash. Juliet came out a bit later as Akira sat on one of the chairs. Eva came out in a flowing gold colored dress. It had thick straps and was the same length as the other dresses. Eva's eyes never looked any greener.

"Nice," stated Juliet. "Okay so now that we have our dresses, can we go home?"

"Of course not," exclaimed Eva. "Dresses are just the beginning. Okay so let's just get a few accessories and we'll be done okay?"

"Ugh, this is never going to end!" grumbled Juliet.

"Oh calm down," sighed Akira. "By the way, my mom told me to remind you to have fun."

"That's the spirit Akira," agreed Eva. A very tiring hour later, Eva was convinced they had all they needed. Juliet practically ran out of the mall and into the snow outside. Akira joined her and laughed as Juliet threw a snowball at her head. She quickly made another one and threw it back. After a quick snowball fight, the three said goodbye and headed home. Her arms heavy with bags, Akira hurried home. She dumped all the things in her room and hurried to the garage where Yusei was still working.

"Hi Dad, I'm home."

Yusei looked up from the computer screen to his daughter. "Hello, how was shopping?" he got up and hugged his daughter.

"Tiring," was her muffled reply. He laughed and looked at her, "Eva and Juliet are geniuses. The design is doable and Eva's programming is amazing."

"Wow, big compliments from a scientist for the Ener D Reactor," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, well. Go say hi to your mother." She nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Mom!" she called.

"In the kitchen," came the reply. She went into the kitchen to find her mother wearing an apron stirring something on the stove.

"Smells good, let me change and I'll help," she volunteered. Within minutes she was dressed in gray sweatpants and old loose shirt, her hair in a messy bun. After dinner, she headed upstairs and went straight to bed. _I hate shopping_ she thought before slipping into unconsciousness. The next day, Akira got ready for opening night. She showered and dried her hair making it more wavy than usual. She slipped on her dress and shoes and went down the hall to her parent's room. Her mother was in a sleek, red dress with her hair in a bun. "Wow Mom, you look nice."

"Thanks honey, you do too. I love the necklace," said Akiza looking at her daughter. "I'm going to go check on our ride." Akira touched the necklace with her hand and smiled to herself as she watched her mother go down the stairs and looked back at her father.

"Who are we going with?" she asked. Yusei turned to her and looked at her.

"With Juliet and her family, let me guess. Eva," he said motioning the dress.

"That one name says it all," she said with a sigh. A horn broke the silence, "Then again, there is the name Uncle Jack."

Yusei shrugged his black jacket on and went down the stairs with a knowing look as Akira dashed to her room muttering, "Deck, deck, deck." She tore through her room and finally found what she was looking for on top of her laptop. She grabbed the top card and went back down the stairs. A familiar white van was parked in the driveway. She crawled in through the back and settled between her father and Juliet. Juliet looked pretty with her gleaming blonde hair in curls and purple flats. "Hey," she started.

"Hi," answered Juliet.

Carly, in the front seat driving, seemed extremely jumpy today. She was wearing the contacts she reserved for only special occasions and her eyes were wide with excitement. "So, I have some news."

"What is it," asked Akiza.

"I'm pregnant!" screamed Carly as the car swerved on the street.

Once the car was back on the right lane, Akiza looked back at Carly. "Congratulations," she gushed.

Akira looked at Juliet, "I guess I'll be the only only child now."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So are you going to have a little brother or sister?"

"I don't know. Mom and Dad want to make it a surprise. Especially after the doctor thought I was boy at first. Did you know I was actually supposed to be a Jack Jr.?"

"Okay, that is disturbing," laughed Akira.

"Yeah, my room was blue for a month until my dad painted it purple." The rest of the ride was filled with random talk. Akira wasn't surprised to see that Daniel, Eva, and Timothy arrive before them. She saw them walking towards the van as she stepped out of the stuffy van gratefully, but slipped on a piece of ice. Somebody grabbed her arm as she fell stopping her. She turned and saw amused green eyes looking back at her.

"Thanks," she muttered, blushing slightly.

"You're welcome," he answered. "Just be more careful."

"I'll try, but you know how big of a klutz I am."

He smiled back at her, "Trust me, I know."

Eva came bouncing up to them. Her long golden hair was held back with small, white barrettes. "Hey Akira, Juliet."

Daniel brushed snow off his jacket, "Looking good girls."

Juliet pushed him with a hand, "Right Daniel."

"Ow, stop hurting me. It was a compliment."

"Sure it was Daniel," said Juliet with a smirk.

"Girls, I will _never_ understand them."

"Ugh, boys, may I _never_ comprehend them." Eva gave Akira the look that said here they go again. She nodded and continued walking toward the building. Once inside, they were quickly surrounded by a crowd of photographers and reporters. Akira stumbled through the crowd into the ballroom where the event was taking place. The inside was decorated with twinkling lights and tables with different kinds of food. In the middle of the room was a large dance floor. As more people arrived, the lights turned off except for one light focusing on the stage. Everybody clapped as Lazar walked onto the stage.

"Hello citizens of New Domino City, I am your mayor, Lazar. Soon, we shall see the new tracks and the set up for the fourteenth World Racing Grand Prix. Now, let us remember that this tournament is a memorial to the destruction that almost came upon New Domino City all those years ago. If it weren't for the former champions Team 5ds-." Loud cheering interrupted Lazar at that point. He waited for silence before continuing, "The city you know now would not be here today. For now though, enjoy the celebration." The lights came back on and polite applause erupted from the crowd. Music started and people started chattering, eating, or dancing.

Akira watched Bruno and Sherry waltz by them. Sherry was in an elegant forest green dress; her long hair in a French twist. Daniel leaned toward Eva, "Let me guess, you're creation."

She nodded, "Your looking at the next most wanted French designer. One day, I'll dress a queen."

Daniel laughed, "Good luck with that."

"_Merci __beaucoup_, Daniel," she replied in an exaggerated accent.

"Whatever that meant."

"It means thank you very much," answered Akira.

"Since when did you learn French?" asked Daniel in a mocking tone. She shrugged and went back to watching the dancers in the middle of the room. A minute later, a boy about thirteen years old with dirty blonde hair and bright hazel eyes came up to them.

He looked at Eva, "Hello, I'm Zachary Mercier. You're Eva LeBlanc right?"

She blushed and looked at the floor, "That's me."

He offered her a hand, "Would you like to dance?"

She blushed furiously and looked up, "Sure." Akira watched them go over to the middle of the dance floor and begin dancing. She laughed at Timothy's intense stare and nudged his arm.

"Oh lighten up."

He looked at her with soft eyes, "You're right." She looked away when she suddenly remembered something. She gasped and reached down to her foot. She had stashed Star Rose Dragon behind her foot in her shoe as she was running down the stairs.

She held it out to Timothy, "Can you hold onto this for me please?" He smiled and took it from her.

"I was wondering where you hid her this time," he said, looking at the card thoughtfully. The dragon looked back at him serenely. He stared at it for a few minutes before putting it in his pocket with his deck. He finally summoned up the courage to ask Akira to dance when two boys strutted up to them. One had jet black hair and the other was dark brown. They stopped in front of Juliet and Akira. Timothy watched as the black haired one sat next to Akira and put his arm around her. She gagged under her breath at the scent of his cologne. _It smells like he bathed in it_ he thought.

"Yo, my name is Brandon," he said. Akira squirmed under his arm. "His name is Derek," he motioned to the other boy pulling Juliet closer to him. "How about you and blondie ditch blue and ginger here and come hang out with us." Akira caught Juliet's eye as she turned. They nodded. Juliet stood up first and threw Derek onto the floor. Then Akira did the same and threw Brandon on top of Derek as he tried to get up.

"I would take that as a no," Juliet finished coolly. They glared as the two boys tried to untangle themselves.

"Oh, you'll pay for that sweetheart," said Derek as he brushed off his pants.

"Yes, you will," added Brandon, glaring daggers at Akira's face. She was about to summon Star Rose Dragon when Timothy and Daniel appeared carrying their duel disks.

"You morons go to Duel Academy, right?" said Daniel activating his bronze colored duel disk.

"So we'll settle this their way," said Timothy. _What is he thinking? I can summon Star Rose Dragon and be done with it!_ she thought. She watched as the dance floor cleared and the four boys took their places.

"Duel," they all shouted.

"Here's the deal," stated Timothy, "we win; you leave Akira and Juliet alone."

"Akira huh?" asked Brandon. "Good, I wanted to know what the name of my girlfriend once I win this duel."

"Juliet, I like it. I'll be her Romeo," suggested Derek. Akira clenched her fists, it took all her will power to not summon Star Rose Dragon and end this duel. Juliet looked absolutely murderous. Her purple eyes had a dark gleam in them. A crowd gathered around them, among them was Eva and the boy who had asked her to dance, Zachary. She saw them and hurried towards them, Zachary right out her heels.

"What's going on guys?" she asked.

"Um, I'm going to get us some drinks," offered Zachary.

"Thanks Zack," said Eva.

"Ooh, a nickname already," teased Juliet.

Eva blushed and then got serious again, "Never mind that. Tell me what's going on." Akira heard Juliet quickly explain what had happened as the duel started. (_A/N I'm sorry guys. Yes, I wrote this duel, but I never learned how to write a tag duel so please forgive any mistakes._)

"I'll go first," announced Brandon. He drew five cards from his deck and looked at them carefully. "I summon the Dark Shaman in attack mode." A strange monster with a bone head and grass clothing appeared. It was a level three monster with 1,000 attack and defense points. "I'll end with a face down."

"My turn," said Timothy as he drew his cards. He glanced at it and then set it down on his duel disk. "I summon the Ice Warrior." It was a level four with 1,700 attack points and 900 defense points. "Now attack that Dark Shaman."

Brandon grinned, "Not so fast, I activate my trap, Magician's Revenge. This means I take no battle damage, you take it instead; and, my monster does not get destroyed." The card opened and out came a dark shadow; it blocked Ice Warrior's attack sending him back to Timothy. It pointed its staff at him causing an ice storm. Timothy's life points hit 2,300. Akira bit her lip. She silently called Star Rose Dragon to her. The spirit hovered next to her.

_My Lady?_

Akira smiled,_ Sorry, I'm just worried._

The dragon turned her head toward the duel,_ They shall be fine._ It was Derek's turn.

"I summon the Dark Fortuneteller in attack mode." This monster had 1,500 attack and defense points and was a level three. "I also activate the spell card Fate's Rewards. I can summon any monster I place from my hand or deck. Only consequence is that my opponent gets to do the same. I summon the monster Fate Changer."

Daniel started laughing, "You gave me any monster I want for a level five monster with zero attack and defense points?"

_He is wrong_ said Star Rose Dragon. _That monster is more than what meets the eye._ Akira looked at the monster. It had a humanoid figure with a gray cloak and grim looking face. In its hand was a staff. She looked nervously back at Timothy who seemed to be thinking hard.

"Well, I will graciously use your 'gift' then," said Daniel. "When minds become clouded, a great wind comes and sweeps it away. I summon the synchro monster Gold Winged Dragon." The dragon-griffin had 2,700 attack points and 2,300 defense points and was a level eight monster. It screeched loudly as it appeared on the field. "Attack Fate Changer!" The monster opened its large, feathered wings high and brought them down hard against the ground creating a storm of dust.

"Not so fast," Said Derek. "I use Fate Changer's special ability. It can change any monster's attack and defense points to zero and make its life points that number." Now Gold Winged Dragons' attack and defense points were zero and Fate Changer's were 2,700.

Star Rose Dragon looked at Akira, _There is something else though. When Fate Changer steals the life points of another monster, that monster cannot be destroyed or Fate Changer's attack and defense points go back to normal. Do you understand their strategy now, little heart?_

Akira's eyes widened, "I got it!"

Juliet and Eva looked expectantly at her. "What did you get?" asked Eva.

"Why Derek summoned Fate Changer, their strategy!" answered Akira.

"I just hope Daniel and Timothy get it soon too," muttered Juliet, her eyes focused on the duel.

"I end my turn," said Derek with a smirk.

"Now mine," declared Brandon as he drew a card. "Dark Shaman, get rid of Gold Winged Dragon." Daniel's life points reverted to 3,000 and Fate Changer's attack and defense points went back to zero.

"Exactly what I thought he would do," said Akira.

"I just don't get it," said Eva.

"Just watch," was all she said.

"Now I use Fate Changer's ability on Ice Warrior."' Fate Changer's staff flowed as its attack points went to 1,700 and Ice Warrior's went to zero.

"Now I use the spell card Dark Magician's Gift. By sending one card to the graveyard I can attack again with Dark Shaman. Get rid of Ice Warrior." Timothy's life points hit 1,300.

Akira looked back at her friends, "Do you get it now?"

Juliet gasped in realization, "Yes, now every time they summon a monster-."

"Derek will just use Fate Changer to bring their attack and defense points to zero leaving Brandon to attack," cut in Eva.

"Demolishing their life points," finished Zack grimly.

"We're doomed," said Juliet to Akira.

_The duel has not yet finished_ consoled her dragon. Akira bit her lip again and looked back at Timothy. He looked back at her; his eyes glinted as he smirked.

_He's got it_ she thought.

"My turn," Timothy announced. He drew another card and glanced at it. _There it is._ "I summon Winter Synchron!" It was a level four with zero attack points. "Now I activate the field spell Winter Scene." The room was soon covered in snow and hills. "When I activate this field spell, I can summon one monster from my graveyard in defense mode. Come back Ice Warrior. Now I synchro summon Winter Synchron to Ice Warrior. When faith is lost and desperation descends, a cold flame ignites. Come Royal Ice Dragon!" The snarling monster appeared with a roar as the blizzard intensified. It was a level eight monster with 2,800 attack points and 2,400 defense points." "I summoned this monster for a reason though. You see, Royal Ice Dragon has the ability to negate another monster's special ability, and I choose Fate Changer's."

Derek paled considerably as ice enveloped the monster. Daniel grinned, "Sorry, but your combo is no longer of any use."

Timothy looked at him, "Let's end this." Daniel nodded. "I play the spell Healing Water. This lets me bring back any monster from the graveyard. Come back Gold Winged Dragon." The dragon-griffin appeared with another loud screech.

"Welcome Gold Winged Dragon," said Daniel happily.

"Now, Royal Ice Dragon, destroy Dark Shaman, Winter Blizzard Attack!" The blue dragon opened its mouth and a let a whirlwind of ice and snow towards the monster. Brandon's life points hit 2,200. "I place a facedown and end my turn.

"My turn," said Derek. He drew a card from his deck and grinned. "Fate Changer isn't much help because of your overgrown lizard, so I'll sacrifice him for the better Dark Fate Destroyer." The once feared monster was replaced with a level seven monster with 2,000 attack and defense points.

Daniel snorted, "Really, that's it? Fine, my turn, Gold Winged Dragon, attack Dark Fate Destroyer."

Akira groaned in frustration as Juliet shouted, "Think Daniel! It's what he wants!" She watched as Derek's life points dropped to 300.

"Perfect, now I can use that monster's special ability from the graveyard. I destroy Gold Winged Dragon."

_This is Dark Fate Changer's special ability. It can destroy the monster that sent it to the graveyard and then send damage to the player_ explained Star Rose Dragon.

"Trap card open," cut in Timothy. "Questionable Path. This card allows me to negate any attacks," Daniel's life points went back to 3,000, "but in turn I have to draw the top card of my deck an summon it if it's a monster card or play it if it's a trap or spell card no matter what the consequences are." Timothy looked at his deck. _I'm trusting you_ he thought. He grabbed the card with his fingers and drew it. "Star Rose Dragon," he read to himself in shock. _That's right, I put it in my pocket with my deck. I must have also put it in my duel disk when the duel started. I guess I have to play her._ "Hidden under the roses and in the stars; a new light shines. Appear Star Rose Dragon.

Akira gasped as her connection with the monster was abruptly broken. All of a sudden, she felt a sudden drain of energy. She fell to the floor as her knees crumpled. She saw a bright light that was quickly consumed by darkness as she slipped into unconsciousness. When she awoke, she saw two green eyes filled with worry. As she became more focused, she was able to see Timothy's face. A cold, wet towel was pressed to her forehead as she struggled to sit up. Next to Timothy were the faces of her parents and friends. "What happened," she mumbled weakly.

"You collapsed," replied her mother. "Your vitals were good though so we didn't have to take you to the hospital. Mayor Lazar set up this room in a matter of minutes so we were able to put you in here." Akiza took the towel off her daughter's forehead. "We were all worried about you."

"I'm sorry," gasped Akira.

"For what, little heart?" questioned Yusei coming toward her. "It's not your fault."

"I didn't mean to cause worry," she explained.

Yusei hugged his daughter close, "Be more careful."

Akira nodded, "I'm going to get some fresh air." She got of the makeshift bed but stumbled. Timothy caught her before she fell on the floor. Silent gratitude emanated from her as he helped her out. Everybody else filtered out slowly after them, leaving just Yusei and Akiza. She sighed and looked at her husband.

"Even though I'm a doctor, I will never get used to the worry you feel when you're about to see a patient, especially if it's your daughter." She shuddered and let out a broken sob. Blue eyes reflected her emotions as they pulled her close.

"I'm worried too. Believe me, this is the second time this has happened and I would like to know why, but she'll come to us when she's ready."

"How will she know when to come though?" she asked as she pulled away. Yusei had no answer for his wife. He watched as she walked out of the room and back to the party.

Once there, Akiza saw a familiar face, "Misty?" The tall supermodel looked as she did all those years ago. This time though, she was holding the hand of a little girl who hid shyly behind the woman.

"Hello Akiza. Say hello Alexandra."

The little girl pulled at Misty's hand, "Alex Mom, I like being called Alex." Out in the open, Akiza could detect some of the similarities between the two. The girl looked about nine years old with hair a little past the shoulder the same color's as Misty's. Her eyes were also a replica of her mother's. Akiza bent to the child's height.

"Hello Alex."

"Hi," she said timidly.

"Alexandra, why don't you go sit with Daddy at our table?" cut in Misty.

"Okay Mommy." With that, the little girl skipped away.

"How are you Akiza?"

"I'm fine Misty."

"Your face betrays you. I saw the duel and what happened. Was that your daughter Akiza? She looked so much like Yusei, yet her face had your shape. I just thought-,"

"Yes, her name is Akira. Yusei is my husband now."

The supermodel smiled, "I just saw her walking outside with a certain blue haired boy."

Akiza smiled, "That would be Timothy LeBlanc, son of Bruno and Sherry LeBlanc."

"He duels well like his parents."

"So what have you been doing Misty?"

"Well, currently, I'm taking a break from modeling. I got married, had Alexandra, and now we are planning to move back to New Domino City."

"Who is your husband?" asked Akiza curiously.

"Kalin, we met at that Memorial Dinner many years ago. Though I heard you were in Germany studying medicine. Yusei told me."

"Yes."

"Are you Dr. Akiza now?"

She nodded, "I have had my wish fulfilled."

Misty glanced at Akiza's arm, "I see the Crimson Dragon has acknowledged it as well by taking your mark."

"I suppose so."

"Something is stirring, I don't know what it is, but…. On that note, I leave you Akiza. May we see each other soon."

"Goodbye," mumbled Akiza. She looked around the room. She finally spotted Yusei talking to Kalin who had taken Alex in his arms. He caught her eye and said something which looked like a goodbye.

"Care to dance?" he asked extending a hand. She took it with a smile as he led her to the dance floor.

Akira leaned heavily on Timothy as he guided her to a large patio. It was covered in glass walls revealing a wintry landscape outside. They sat on a bench in silence.

After a few minutes, Akira broke it, "How did the duel go?"

Timothy replied in a slow monotone, "We won; Star Rose Dragon was a lot of help. Akira?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with you nowadays?"

"What do you mean," she asked.

"You always look tired, like you haven't slept in weeks. You barely eat, and now the collapsing. What's going on?"

Blue eyes met green ones for a second, "I don't k now. I feel as if someone is calling me though. In my dreams, it's always so close, but every time it gets too close. I wake up and I can't go back to sleep no matter how tired I am. I also get tired when I summon a monster. It's like it's draining my energy. Also, the longer I hold the connection, the more tired I get. The same thing works for how many I summon."

"Then stop solidifying them then!" cried Timothy.

Akira looked sorrowfully at Timothy, "How? I've never had to restrict myself from seeing my human friends, what about my spirit friends?"

"You're going to have to try."

"What's weird thought is that this voice, presence, feeling that's trying to contact me, sounds, no, feels so sad. Almost desperate, and I really want to help it."

Timothy sat there, thinking, "I still think you should try to avoid it. I don't want to see you fainting every two minutes if you don't mind."

She shook her head, "I'll try, but I don't know."

"That's all I'm asking for." Akira felt all the weight from her shoulders slip away as she told him everything. Inside, her mother laughed as Yusei spun her. Juliet and Daniel shared a dessert talking animatedly. Eva giggled as Zack told her a story. Everybody in the room oohed and ahhed at the holograms above them depicting the new tracks for the WRGP, but she didn't care. Right now, she was here, outside with Timothy, underneath the stars and the moon.

_So how was it? Good, bad, you tell me. No flames though please just positive criticism. Now some explaining, the reason Akiza and Timothy were so cold before and OOC, was because they were both so worried of Akira. Awww right? So I also watched the movie Spirited Away by Hayao Miyazaki during my um "break" and I found it AMAZING! I think I'm going to write a fanfic on it. What do you guys think? Should I do it? So please leave comments, questions, or compliments to me by clicking that little blue button right down there. And for future reference, I am NEVER writing another chapter this long again! Seventeen pages and over 6,000 words are a bit too much I think. Okay I should really stop talking now. Until next time and anonymous reviewer yugioh5ds, you are freakin AWESOME!_

_Akira Fudo_


End file.
